


Bombshell

by Mintie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintie/pseuds/Mintie
Summary: " I never did say thanks the other day. For listening.""It's no problem, Miss Bombshell." Toni smirked "I mean if anything I should thank you for paying the check at pops, or whatever.""Oh!" Cheryl felt herself let out a heavy scoff "your still calling me that?""it's your name, isn't it?" Toni joked "I mean that's what you said,'aka Cheryl Bombshell, and I need no reasons!'" she mimicked the girl insides past, noble speech in the bathroom stalls."like you have room to talk Topaz!" Cheryl felt her lips curl upwards significantly "your the one trying to reinact Romeo and Juliet out here!"~Or~Cheryl doesn't know what draws Toni Topaz to her, and she certainly doesn't know why it makes her happy.





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> KEEP IN MIND
> 
> as I post this it is currently very, very late and I am very, very tired so if you see any errors (you have no idea how many 'Tonight's' I had to turn to 'Tonis' manually) please don't be mad.
> 
> Also let's say in this the south/North side rivalry is still a think okay, I can't reember if its done in the show but it seems unexistant now.

The door slammed, as Penelope left her daughters room, Cheryl had crossed the line, once again. And now she was left to deal with the aftermath of the emotional tsunami that washed over her.

What was it, anger? embarrassment? shame? something boiled in the redhead she couldn't comprehend whenever she was in this position; the woman had no one to take her anger out on bar her at this point, and oh boy did Cheryl seem to make her blood run cold at the sight of her.

Her mother was done working for the night, probably. So she knew she'd be able to get some sleep if she wanted it (it's disturbing, and hard to ignore.)

She figured it was best so. She found herself curling up, a feeling of sickness in her stomach and sadness in her breath.

_Thud thud_

Quickly sniffling up tears, Cheryl stood up, confused to the strange pattering seemingly coming from her window.  
She made her way over, opening the hatches, lifting it up.

"... Cha cha, what our you doing?"

Toni Topaz smiled brightly at the other girl, just dangerously hanging about fifteen foot off the ground, only gripping the iron Jullietté balcony for support.

"I wanted to talk to you again, and I didn't catch your number. So here I am." she explained herself with hast.

"Oh." the red head couldn't help but smile _(She wanted to talk to me?)_ , it had been about a week since that night at the diner where she'd gone and opened up to the serpent. Had she regretted it? she probably should have all things considered.

( _A_ _serpent, scandalous right? Isn't she openly against them? There all petty crooks after all.)_

"could you have not just tweeted me?"

"Well, doesn't this make more of an impact?"

Toni had a point, the blossom girl got plentiful a message of random perverts online, so anything sent through there usually gets ignored. It would put her in a bashful mood to think she would miss a chance to talk to someone who claims to actually care about her. Or at least gives off a _convincing_ act of which.

Cheryl looked straight forward at the strange girl just hanging out her bedroom window, whoms smile dropped after a second or two more of light adjustment.

"Have you been crying?"

Wow. That's embarrassing, Cheryl tries to think of her next course of action.

"Seems everytime we meet I'm in the middle of emotional crisis, huh?"

"Oh, what an unexpected response."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cheryl looked confused for a moment.

"You usually tell me to piss off when I try and comfort you, I have to work a bit harder for you to let up."

Shit, she really did do that to everyone. Why had she just accepted that? Especially off _her_ of all people. 

No, Toni wasn't like the South siders she had known who worked under her father, the ruffians who lived on dirty money and lived like bums and only caused damage in there stride. At least Cheryl would like to think she wasn't one of them, she hoped she hadn't been lied to, that she hadn't been fooled by someone so rotten. 

"...well, there's been a few times you've called me a, what was it? 'Sapphic Serpent'" she turned her tone backward from her chirpiness once more to speak much softer "you know, if you want to talk-"

She shook her head, interrupting Toni.

"it's fine, really!" Bombshell answered to the raised eyebrow on the other girls expression. 

"-but if you don't want to, no pressure." she tilted her head "you know you don't have to bottle things up all the time?"

The serpent may have had a point, it did feel better to be open about all that ... stuff with someone who isn't just going to tell her to shut up, whether she planned to use it against the Blossom or not, It was weird the way she had felt more valid than ever before in that moment.

She nodded to the Serpent.

" I never did say thanks the other day. For listening."

"It's no problem, Miss Bombshell." Toni smirked "I mean if anything I should thank you for paying the check at pops, or whatever."

"Oh!" Cheryl felt herself let out a heavy scoff "your still calling me that?"

"it's your name, isn't it?" Toni joked "I mean that's what you said,'aka Cheryl Bombshell, and I need no reasons!'" she mimicked the girl insides past, noble speech in the bathroom stalls of Riverdale High.

"like you have room to talk Topaz!" Cheryl felt her lips curl upwards significantly as she sniggered at Toni "your the one trying to reinact Romeo and Juliet out here!"

In response, the serpent scoffed.  
"don't they both die in that play?"

"yes, well." Cheryl rolled her brown eyes "Let's hope that's where the metaphor ends."

It was only then as her bronze hair blew into her face, Cheryl realised she'd been smiling.

"well, my job here seems to be done." the other nods, about to step down from the iron clad of the window.  
"see you at school, Miss Cheryl Bombshell!"

"... I told you that's not my real name!"

She could hear the pink haired wonder laugh at her response, hopping down to the ground, making her way back to the wall surrounding thistle house.

Cheryl closed the window, locking the hatch delicately.

She found herself curling up on her bed , a feeling of warmth in her stomach and a unshakable smile on her face.

\---

_Thud Thud_

Cheryl looked to her door, flicking the latch closed, she then made her way over to the window.

"Miss Bombshell skipped afternoon classes today? I wanted to see if you were okay, I mean after you fell out with Betty."

"I'm fine." Cheryl responded "Are you really going to climb up Thistle House every time you get bored, you know you can just text me? I gave you my number for a reason."

"yes, but who knows, easy enough to lie, right? Or worse ignore me."

It's weird how much Toni cares. Not a bad weird, but Cheryl certainly didn't get it. What was her incentive? Money? Blackmail? Or maybe she just wanted to get the HBIC in bed?

No, She can't even think about that. 

"well, if you must know... I made up with Betty, on the phone like you know? People talk to each other these days."

Toni scoffed.

"Im glad." she smiled "can I ask what you were arguing about?"

"...well,its a long story" Cheryl felt her teeth graze over her lip, as she braced knowing exactly how the other girl was going to react.

"I'm listening? I have all the time in the world if you're willing to talk."

"...". Cheryl swallowed the Flem gathering in her mouth, getting ready to speak.

"Well, it was a good few months ago now, Cousin Betty came to me before I was going to FP Jones trial. Basically she told me to pretend to forgive him in court, because she knew it would look good for her boyfriends dad. If I didn't, she'd of shared the video of daddy killing Jason... 'the worst chapter of my life gone viral.' She used it against me, but its over now. So it doesn't really matter."

There was a moment of silence in which Cheryl presumed Toni had been processing this new information.

" it doesn't matter?! It doesn't matter?!" The girls voice was raised "It matters a whole lot Cheryl! She totally exploited you!"

"Exploit is a strong word, Toni." is what her mouth said, but she knew her tone had heightened only how it did when she was lying. She was fully aware her cousin hadn't cared about her in that moment- that entire 'Scooby gang' saw her as the bitch she had always been, and treated her as such. It seemed the only times they cared were when it gave them drama to talk about in that little booth at Pops.

"... You know what, I'm going over there right now and-"

" no, please just leave it." She classped Tonis arm, the shaky clasp she held on the girl whom was about to make her way down the wall wasn't enough to hold her, but she still stayed none the less.

"I mean, won't it do more harm than good."

Toni took a moment, before hissing to herself.  
" I can't exactly do anything, if you don't want me to, it still pisses me off though."

"Oh, please." Cheryl scoffed "I'd love nothing more than to see my weirdo Cousin put in her place. But it's not your argument, especially with the whole South and North side conflict, it'd be like baiting the sharks."

It weird, until a week or so ago, Cheryl was one of the deadliest of the gam, with the harshest of bites. What the heck happened here?!

"Honestly, why are you even being nice to me?"

"Oh? Well that's simple." Toni leaned towards Cheryl.  
"Because you're sensational, Bombshell."

There it was again.

Bombshell? Sensational? Now that she thinks about it, its really cringy.

But something about the way the southsider says it, it almost sounds natural.

"if you really want to pay Betty a visit, I can't exactly stop you though."

\---

Thirty missed calls.

Shed been out of the room for ten minutes, opening the door and sneaking Toni in for the will Reading, luckily Nana Rose wasn't bothered by her. It'd probably ease the tention of the Blossom family all being in one room, I mean there all major show offs.

Back to the point. Once Cheryl had got back to her phone, she was actually surprised to see its full of missed calls from Betty. Along with several messages.

"T.T?"

"huh? What is it?" the girl responded to her new nickname. Walking back into the room.

Cheryl turned around.

"a little bird says someone smashed up cousin Betty's laptop and threatened her." she raised her eyebrows in question.

"... Well" Toni bit her lip, avoiding eye contact, the same way she always does when she's guilty (god forbid the police ever questioned her) "I wonder who would want to do that Bombshell."

"I didn't tell you to brake her computer." Cheryl sighed, walking towards her closet.

"I admit that things may have got out of hand, but I personally think that she deserved it-"

Cheryl shut the other girl up with a soft peck on the head. Quickly, it was nothing ( _but it felt like a lo_ t).

"stop trying to justify yourself." she walked back to look at what she was in fact looking at in her closet... What would suit that aesthetic of hers...

"...Hey Cheryl, I agreed to come to this reading but I didn't agree to a makeover."

Cheryl pulled out just the right thing at the right time, apparently.

"unless it envolves that blouse."

With that, Cheryl felt a smile form. It's funny, how quickly she finds herself forgiving Toni, then again she should probably be thanking her. She's calling her a lovely enemy, and finding herself at ease around her even though she knows she should be repulsed. It's odd.

Where does this Shakespeare metaphor end, because hopefully it's now.

\---

The sleepover was a terrible idea from the start.

She knew something was up, but instead if warning the old lady across the hall she decided to barricade herself in.

She hadn't wanted it to be some big thing. Betty was threatened by her, Veronica was at the end of everyone's tevor. Not to mention Josie, what was that even about?

She doesn't know if she ever really meant any of the stuff she said or- well, tried to get across. She was a nice girl, at least Cheryl thought, she didn't deserve to be pestered like that.

The only person she'd actually wanted there was Toni.

It wasn't something she could explain, but whenever she had the serpent with her, that hell spawn she called a mother, weird stranger in her home, felt a world away, she felt this warmth she had found to be security in the other girls company- she needed her with her.

Maybe she knew no one else would believe her, or thought since Betty either did (or was sucking up).

Letting Toni onto the Vixens was causing conflict enough with the other North siders. So the idea of there queen stooping to that low could cause full on bloodshed- gosh this isn't some edgy Netflix show!

Yet here she was, stressing out over her crippled Grandmother 'falling' down the stairs. Not even because she cared, because she knew she was next. (S _elfish as always)._

Josie was in the kitchen with Veronica, making some tea to destress themselves, like they care...

Betty sat in the corner, on her phone probably texting Polly or whoever, Cheryl didn't care. She hadn't been given the chance to see her neice and nethew properly in a long time, those burgundy locks of blossom heritage, she definitely saw Jason in them.

They were branded by there cursed heritage.

Toni was sat next to her on the silk seat. Probably unsure of what to do, though Cheryl knew the direction she was looking in was her own. She just couldn't face her, so she kept staring ahead into nothing.

She felt a hand go over her shoulder briskly, as if as an invite for some form of comfort.

"you okay Bombshell?"

The southsider had the same tone as she had displayed that night in the diner, it was objectional to being anything but genuine. As Cheryl leaned toward her, the girl brought her arm down around the girls back.

"I, don't know." Cheryl looked down.  
"because we all know what happens next if I'm right." she felt her throat go dry.

"Are you really worried about this?" T.T asked, receiving a most obvious  
answer in a cold nod of the head.

"... Well, tomorrow you could stay in the hospital with Ms... Rose? She's a blossom right? I'm sorry. But if you go your around other people, witnesses." she hinted toward the redhead " after I meet up with Jug and FP, I could come meet you there if you want?"

Cheryl didn't get how someone who's supposed to be a violent lowlife could also show her such warms, her real incentive was still a mystery the Cheryl.

She found herself hoping with all of her cold, damaged, poor excuse for a heart there isn't one.

She hasn't forgotten what happened before her nana fell. And she probably wasn't going to.

It was everything she had been told was wrong; an entire childhood in the hands of one of the North sides most traditional families, being brainwashed and groomed for god knows what before things all took such a harsh turn.

Here, in the South siders arms, she felt a warmth she never wanted to be taken away. Period.

\---

Cheryl felt her food from just minutes before coming back up as she grabbed the cardboard bowl.

Once she had been sick, there was no way of cleaning herself up so, its important she has one on hand at all times.

It must be later now, midnight, it's hard to tell. She's only been here a day but she can already feel herself becoming more shaky. 

Conversion therapy is something you don't hear about much, especially not in this century, but she .

Whatever that stuff they put in your arm is, it certainly does the trick. She feels like her brain could implode and her insides bust out in there aching.

She never thought she'd want to be back at that prison of a house, but this was even worse than the endless taunts she'd endured daily.

What's worse is her inability to sleep, she presumes it's mostly down to the drugs but at the same time she just can't stop thinking. She had no escape, she could but relish in her own memories, the thickly guarded walls of her own mind keeping up a resilient fight.

There mostly random thoughts, one's she doesn't want to fade. Of Jason in what time they had managed to have together, that satisfaction of watching Thornhill fall to the ground in fire and anguish.

"is this Cheryl Blossom?"

And a Julliette style balcony she dangerously hangs from, a warm smile and a feeling unlike any other.

"It's Bombshell."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the end to this changed, I was gonna make it all fluff but then last episode happened and you know. 
> 
> I am. Stuck on this Choni train and I don't intend to get off any time soon!
> 
> So yeah let me know if yall want me to do more Choni stuff.


End file.
